It is known to provide lights on roller skates to illuminate them at night. In fact, roller skates provided with flashing lights for disco dancing and the like have been proposed. In all such instances, so far as I am aware, batteries have been necessary to energize the lights. In some instances, the batteries may actually be carried by the skater himself with appropriate wires leading to light bulbs on the roller skates. In other instances, the batteries can be incorporated in a case carrying a light bulb similar to a flashlight, the entire unit being secured in turn to the roller skate.
While the provision of a small flashlight type structure which can simply be strapped or clipped to a roller skate is a fairly economical means of providing lights for a roller skate, there still is required some type of clamp or structure on the skate itself which requires a modification of the skate in order to support the light. In other instances where several light bulbs or light sources are utilized on a roller skate, extensive modification of the skate itself is necessary or an originally manufactured skate must be provided.
In all known embodiments of lights on roller skates, wherein batteries are utilized to energize the lights, there is the ever-present problem of having to periodically replace the batteries.